Singers life
by DestinysSky
Summary: Sora and Roxas meet Riku and Axel in high school and decide to form a small garage band. Playing at a few coffee shops and other places they can get, they get noticed by a producer and are offered to make a CD. What will they decide? Do they want their little band to go big or remain a town treasure? Kingdom Hearts AU SoraxKairi, RikuxXion, RoxasxNamine
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_We never thought that we would be on stage, performing in front of thousands of people, singing our hearts out, dancing to our music, lights moving about the stage to the beat. But we're here and loving it. But we didn't know what would happen to us then._

Chapter 1

(Sora's POV) (3 years earlier)

"I've been having weird dreams lately." I said to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about, Sora?"

I popped out of my tiny daydream to see Kairi right in front of my face. She was so close that our noses where almost touching. She is never one for personal space. I blushed like mad and jumped out of my chair…or, at least, tried too, until I failed and fell over.

"Kairi, I swear, if you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you." I said getting up from the floor.

"Ha! That's a funny one. Your to klutzy to do anything." She replied, while I sat back down in my chair.

"Gee, I wonder whose fault that could be." I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe if someone wasn't so easy to scare." She said with the same amount of sarcasm.

Kairi has been my best friend for a little over 10 years, since she moved here with her late parents when she was 4. Our friend Selphie introduced us at the age of 5 and we've been friends ever since. She lives by herself in a small apartment complex next to my neighborhood, so she comes over for dinner a lot. She has red-brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders and blue eyes.

"OK, enough with the lover quarrel, so we can get outta here sometime soon."

I turn around to see my twin brother, Roxas, standing behind me.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I'm dying of laughter. And what's with you people popping up out of nowhere?" I asked getting up from my desk.

"It's fun to scare you. Can you die from laughter? I've always been curious." Roxas asked turning toward the door.

"Wouldn't you like that?" I said walking out the door. Kairi following.

"Hellz yeah. I would, because I would get all the presents at Christmas." Roxas said over his shoulder. Kairi started to laugh at our fake argument.

As we exited the school, I pulled out my MP3 player and unwrapped the headphones from around it. We stopped by the school gates.

"See you at home, Sora. See ya at school tomorrow, Kairi." Roxas said as he turned the opposite direction of our house.

"You know, Namine is going to get tired of you if you keep going over there every day." I called to him.

"I think I'll take that chance." He said waving his hand in the air.

I smiled and started walking to my house with Kairi. I turned on my MP3 player and started singing along with the song.

* * *

(Kairi POV)

Sora always had such a beautiful voice, even when we were kids. Sora was singing one of his weirdo songs. 'Teenage dream' by Katy Perry, I think.

"Before you met me I was a alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my Valentine," He sang as we walked, then turned the corner.

"You know, Sora, you should join a pop band or something. Like that guy from the Backstreet Boys!" I said.

"WHAT? You're crazy." He exclaimed.

"Come on. It would be so cool. Don't you think?" I said a little too loud and into his ear.

"First…OW…second…it would be cool. But I'm not that type of guy, you know." He replied.

"Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically.

"Well, see ya, Sora. I got a ton of homework to do. Bye." I said walking up the stairs and into my apartment building.

"Bye." I heard him call.

* * *

(Sora POV)

"Dad. Leon. I'm Home." I called out.

"Welcome home." My dad called from his office.

"Hey, kiddo." Leon said from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Alright. I'll be in my room 'til then." I called walking up the stairs.

"When's Roxas going to be home?" Leon asked.

"Who knows? He never says." I answered.

"That's no surprise." My Dad said as I entered my bedroom.*

I throw my backpack against the wall and head into my closet to change out of my school uniform into a loose black t-shirt with the 'Supernatural' logo on it and some blue skinny jeans.

I grab my computer and settle myself down on my bed. Opening the computer, I log onto my favorite chat room to see all my buddy's on.

**Chat room:**

**(Me)SkyKing: Hey, guyz! Wat's up?**

**LordofFire: HEY, SKY! Nothing much. What's goin' on w/ u?**

**Silvermoon: Hello Sky. I'm well. How are you?**

**SexyinDarkness: SKY! Nice of you to join us!**

**SkyKing: I'm good. Hey, Dark! I heard ur moving? Where to?**

**SexyinDarkness: Yeah, I'm moving to a place called Destiny Islands. My dad got a job there.**

**LordofFire: WAT? That's ttly where I live.**

**SkyKing: Really? Me too!**

**SilverMoon: As do I.**

**SexyinDarkness: Really? That's cool!**

"SORA. Dinner's on."

"Alright. I'm coming." I answered Leon.

**SkyKing: Bye guys. Food time.**

**SilverMoon: See you later.**

**SexyinDarkness: See ya.**

**LordofFire: Later gator!**

I shut off my computer and set it on my bed. Then I run down stairs and join my family for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**SkyKing: Bye guys. Food time.**

**SilverMoon: See you later.**

**SexyinDarkness: See ya**

**LordofFire: Later gator!**

**SexyinDarkness: So is the High school good up there?**

**LordofFire: Ya it's nice. I get detention all the time.**

**SilverMoon: That's only because you're a delinquent. **

**LordofFire: I object. I'm just fun spirited.**

**SilverMoon: More like Dum spirited.**

**LordofFire: Well anyway, so when are you moving up here, Dark?**

**SexyinDarkness: Within the next week. I should be there by next Friday.**

**LordofFire: SWEET! Can't wait to meet you. Oh what's your name and grade? I'm Axel Flirman, Junior**

**SilverMoon: I'm Saix Kaguri, also a Junior. **

**SexyinDarkness: My name is Riku Jou, I'm a Junior. But I need to get going. Just yelled at by the old man for not backing.**

**LordofFire: Good luck buddy. See ya when I see ya.**

**SexyinDarkness: I won't be on for a while my laptop won't have internet until we are settled in the new house.**

**LordofFire: Bye, dude, can't wait to meet you.**

**SilverMoon: Until we meet.**

"What the hell kind of username is that?" asked my annoying older brother, Kadaj, as he leaned on my shoulder looking at my chat room.

"It's none of your business, Kadaj…" I yelled as I tried to get him off my shoulder. "Why are you even getting into my business?"

"You know that user name makes you seem really ugly. If you're talking to a girl she'll think you're not interesting at all." Kadaj mocked. I somehow managed to get out of his grip and but my laptop in my laptop carrier. "Just get out of here I need to pack." I said, too annoyed to look at him.

Kadaj gave me a hurt look, putting his hand up to his chest in a mock jester. "That hurt, Riku, and here I came to help you pack your room…"

"I don't need your help." I told him angrily. "Go help Loz or Yazoo. Or even the old man. Just let me have my peace for like an hour."

"Ah, you're so mean Riku." Kadaj turn and ran out the room. "Loz! Yazoo! Riku is being mean to me again."

I slammed the door shut and lean against it. God, I hate my family. Ok maybe I'm lying…just a little, but damn their annoying. Kadaj is bothersome; Yazoo barely talks and is always correcting me. Loz is clingy and a cry baby, and Dad is never home.

I push myself off the door and grab a couple of boxes that are leaning against the wall. Once I have one Open and set I start placing things in it. A couple hours pass by and I have most of my room packed and ready to go. I haven't started on my cloths yet because I still need them. I look at my dirty cloths hamper and see that I had a lot of dirty cloths. I need to wash those. I grab the hamper and dumb the cloths on the floor and organize them into their appropriate pile. I put the pile I want to wash first into the hamper and head down stairs.

Looking around I can see that most of the house has been pack. There is a pile of boxes on the far side of the room and it's starting to get kind of weird seeing the house looking as empty as it is. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo had finished packing their room and were working on the main house now. Currently, Loz and Kadaj were arguing about something that I don't care about knowing.

I quickly pass through the living room and head into the kitchen were the washing machine is located. After I start the wash I get something to drink from the fridge and head back up stairs.

I was about to go back in my room when I heard someone call my name. I turn to see my old man standing outside of his bedroom door holding a couple of boxes. "What is it, old man?" I ask. "Need some help?" I headed towards him and take one of the boxes. "Oh thanks." Dad says as we start walking down the stairs.

When we get down there Kadaj and Loz were wrestling on the ground. "Hey, now guys. Let's be friends here." Dad said as he put down his box and headed over to separate them. "Riku help me." I sigh and head over there. Dad got Loz off of Kadaj and pulls him back up while I got Kadaj to his feet.

I hear Dad yelling up a storm at the both of them but I was staring off into space to hear what they were talking about. In the end, Kadaj was in charge of packing the living room while Loz had the kitchen. I head up the stairs to finally get back into my room. I look at the clock and see it's about 5:30. Jeez, I'm hungry.

I hear quiet buzzing sound. I pick up my phone from my desk. I open the phone to see I had gotten a text.

**From Terra: Wanna meet up and have some dinner with Aqua and Ven. **

I think about it for a minute. I poke my head out the door and yell down, "Dad, you care if I go hang out with Terra?"

"You got your room packed?"

"All but my cloths."

"Go ahead."

**To Terra: Where?**

**From Terra: Mall**

**To Terra: Sure. Be there in 15**

I flip my phone shut and grab my shoes and a hoodie. Once I slip my shoes on I head down stairs putting my hoodie on as I go. I grab my keys as I head out the door. As I shut the door behind me a hear Kadaj whine, "YAAA! How come he can go out?"

I head over to my Silver Motorbike. I climb on and turn the keys, then turned the bike around in the driveway and head to the mall. Once I get there I find a parking place and head inside. I walk into the food court and wait by the place Terra and I always meet.

"Riku!" I turn to see Aqua, Terra and Ventus coming towards me. I walk to them and greet them with a small smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I ask the three of them.

"We're great. Now let's get something to eat." Terra practically yelled.

I laughed as Aqua started scolding him. He made a weird face and went to Ventus, placing his arm around the small blonde, asking him something. Ventus replied and pushed Terra off of him. I joined the small group as they headed to one of the many food places here.

We talked and ate for a while, and then we walked around the mall. Looking at things, laughing at each other, just having a good ol' time. Then I looked at my phone to see it was almost 11.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home. It was fun hanging out with you guys."

Aqua hugged me, when she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you. I wish you didn't have to go away." I smiled at her and said, "Come on, Aqua, don't be getting all teary on me. Destiny Islands aren't that far away. And I'll try to visit when I can."

Terra then jabbed me in the arm saying, "You better. I still need to kick your ass in Karate."

"Keep dreaming, big guy." I replied pushing him away.

"See ya Riku" Said Ventus. "It was good knowing you."

"It's still good knowing you, Kid." I replied. "I'm not going away that easily."

I give them all quick hugs and head outside to my bike. It was colder outside then it was earlier so I zip my coat up farther and get on my bike and head home.

When I get home all the lights are off, but there's a slight glow in the living room. I get inside and my brothers had fallen asleep watching TV again. I turn the TV off and head up stairs to my bedroom. I kick off my shoes and climb into bed, not bothering to change my cloths. I lay there a while and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys. Well here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. I'll tell you now this is one of the longest chapters I've ever posted. Hope you're liking the story so far. I'll try to post the next chapter of Survival is Key sometime within the next few weeks. That's all for now. **


	3. Chapter 3

(1 week later-Axel POV)

This week has been incredibly boring. You can't even imagine just how boring it was. Jeez, I'm so glad that Friday is tomorrow. Then it is the weekend and I can go have some fun at the skate park or something.

But sitting in this class room right now is just torture. Why is history even that important? Yeah, it's how we were founded and stuff, but who cares about how King Mickey saved the islands from being taken over by this army that liked to call itself Herzlos.* I mean, come on, this is just so incredibly boring. Luckily, it was the last class of the day. I look at the clock at the front of the classroom, '5 minutes. Sweet!' I turn my attention somewhat back to the teacher, half paying attention half thinking of other things.

"Alright people, I have an announcement. There will be a new student joining us tomorrow. I believe his name is Jou." The history teacher, Mr. Luxord, announce.

'Jou? Where have I heard that name before?' I asked myself

The bell rang and everyone sprang up and ran out of the classroom as the teacher yelled to do our homework, though no one was listening. I finally got up and gathered my stuff, then walked out of the room and headed for my locker. The hallway which my last class was located was the worst hall to be in at the end of the day. With lockers on both sides of the hall it gets easily crowded and takes forever to get out of the hall.

Once I broke free of the crowd, I turned to corner and found my locker. I opened the locker, and grabbed my bag and books. Closing my locker I turn to walk away.

"Hello Saix." I say aloud. Saix came up behind me and said "Hello Lea."

"Oh that hurts. I don't call you by your real name." I whined looking at my blue haired companion.

"Hm" Saix sounded without looking at me.

"Still not much of talker, are you? Well, anyways. I gotta go to basketball." I sighed.

"I thought you wanted to play the drums. You always stare at the ones in that window at the mall." Saix said dully.

"My dad signed me up. He doesn't believe that music will get me anywhere in life." I sighed again heading for the gym.

"And basketball will. I know your tall but if you injure yourself you will lose any hope of a scholarship to college let alone a job." Saix said following me.

"You don't think I know that. Not to mention I suck at basketball." I paused outside the gym. "I should just quit. You'd let me stay at your house if my dad kicks me out right?"

"It's not like you don't already live there, I don't think it would change anything by you living there. But you would need to get a job and help pay the bills." Saix said straight faced.

"I think I'll just stick with basketball for the time being." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oi, Flirman! Get in here. It's time for practise." I heard the head captain shout.

"Right!" I shout back before turning back to Saix. "Well, gotta go. See ya, Isa."

"Goodbye then, Lea." Saix said and turned around to leave.

"You got work today?" I asked before he went through the door.

"Of course I do. I live by myself, you know."

"Yeah! Yeah! Your dad hates you and all." I said turning and running inside the gym as Saix exited the door. Saix isn't one to hold onto grudge for long and has forgiven his dad for kicking him out. He's been living on his own for almost 3 years and he is doing great on his own.

But now it's time for basketball.

I sigh, "Let's get this torture over with."

* * *

***Herzlos is heartless is German. **

**Axel: Why German?**

**Me: Why not? It's as good as any other language.**

**Riku: It's because she uses Japanese to much.**

**Me: SO WHAT?**

**Axel: Look! Look! She got mad.**


End file.
